Mario Party Switch (Golden-Sans)
Switchin' things up a bit Mario Party Switch (Not to be confused the the other Fantendo game of the same name) Is the 11th Main Mario Party instalment. It was published by Nintendo in ??/??/?? on Nintendo Switch. Plot The game begins with Mario and the gang treating themselves to some food at a restaurant when the see a man carrying a box. The man places the box on the floor and the box suddenly turns into a giant circus. The man then reveals himself to be MC Ballyhoo, who decided to have the Circus return to the Mushroom Kingdom and invite everyone to another Party. Since the last 3 times where so much fun, the gang decide to join in. Little do they know, Bowser was planning to crash this party.... Gameplay Mario Party Switch returns to the series roots: up to 4 players roll a dice block and move independantly of each other. The goal is for your character to reach the Star and grab it for 20 Coins. The dice block can count up from 1 to 7, and even more if you use items. In order to earn each Star, you must either win it or have 20 coins to buy it. At the end, the player with the most Stars will win. Near the end, you and the others will fight a boss. The winner will get a Star. To spice things up, when everyone rolls, a random Minigame will be activated and every player must play it. These Minigames are usually very short, lasting no longer then 3 minutes. The types of Minigames include: *Free for All Minigames: Everyone is on there own. It's 1 v 1 v 1 v 1. *2 VS 2 Minigames: Two random players must work together to win. *3 VS 1 Minigames: It's 3 players vs 1 single player. Usually balanced. *Teamwork Minigames: Every player must work together to win. *Boss Minigame: Exclusive to Story mode. Battle a boss with other players. Winner gets a Star. Characters 'Playable' ---- Characters Listed Above: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Princess Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Koopa Troopa, Shy Guy, Birdo, Koopa Kid, Rosalina, Pianta 'Unlockable' ---- Characters Listed Above: Donkey Kong, E-Gadd, Toadsworth, Geno, Mona, Bowser Jr, Kamek, Harriet, Petey, King Boo 'NPC' ---- Characters Listed Above: MC Ballyhoo, Bowser Boards There are 11 boards in total: 6 new, and 5 retro. In order to unlock the retro ones you must play all of the new stages. New Returning Minigames Minigames are a very important part of Mario Party, usually mixing things up a bit to make them more interesting. Winners of Minigames will win a random reward, like coins, special dice blocks, items, and even stars sometimes. There are many different types of Minigames, including.... Gamemodes W.I.P Items During the game, you'll run into stores owned by Nabbit. He will then sell you items for coins. These could be Dice Blocks, power ups, or even stars. Beta Elements W.I.P Trivia W.I.P Category:Mario Party Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario Games Category:Party Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Nintendo Games